onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Emporio Ivankov
}} | nomj = エンポリオ イワン コフ | nomr = Enporio Iwankofu | nomf = Emporio Ivankov | première = Chapitre 537, Épisode 438 | affiliation = Révolutionnaires, Royaume de Kamabakka Newcomer Land | occupation = Commandant des révolutionnaires, Reine des Okamas | épithète = "Le Faiseur de Miracles"(奇跡の人 Kiseki no Hito) | voj = Norio Imamura (Épisodes 438-460), Mitsuo Iwata (Épisodes 461+) | vof = Benjamin Pascal |age = 30 ans (avant l'ellipse), 32 ans (après l'ellipse) | naissance = 8 Janvier | dfbackcolor = 3CB371 | dftextcolor = E52B50 | dfnom = Horu Horu no Mi | dfnomf = Fruit des Hormones | signifiant = Hormones | dftype = Paramecia }} '''Emporio Ivankov', surnommé Iva ou la "Faiseuse de Miracles", est le commandant de l'armée des Révolutionnaires ainsi que la reine du Royaume de Kamabakka. C'est un travesti et un être puissant et charismatique qui était emprisonné à Impel Down au niveau 5, puis vivant en secret au niveau 5.5 de la prison (appelé "Newkama Land", ou le "paradis des travestis"). Il sauva Monkey D. Luffy lorsque ce dernier s'y introduisit pour libérer son frère Portgas D. Ace et l'aide à s'en échapper. C'est également un personnage de premier plan durant la bataille de Marineford. Il est très proche du père de Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon, et est une véritable "déesse" pour tous les Okama. En raison de son fruit du démon, l'Horu Horu no Mi, il apparaît à la fois en tant qu'homme et en tant que femme. Apparence thumb|left|300px|Iva dans l'opening "One Day" Ivankov est un homme de grande taille qui domine même Crocodile et Jinbei. Il a une tête anormalement grosse, des faux cils immenses (Oda dit que ce sont des vrais...), une afro aux cheveux bleu / violet, ainsi qu'un menton sensiblement étrange qui ressemble à une pointe de flèche. Son afro est assez épaisse pour y faire tenir des gens à l'intérieur. Il a un Jolly Roger tatoué juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Comme une Okama, il s'habille avec des vêtements féminins. Les siens sont violets rougeâtres, avec un maquillage un peu vulgaire et très épais. Pour signaler qu'il est Reine de Newcomer Land et de Kedétrav, il porte une couronne de reine superposée sur celle d'un roi. Ses bas résille, sa coiffure, son maquillage et son collier sont tous les attributs généralement associés à une représentation stéréotypée d'une Drag Queen. thumb|Ivankov femme Utilisant ses Emporio oestrogènes sur lui-même, il peut devenir une femme de grande taille relativement mince. Cette forme est plus joliment proportionnée (relativement parlant) que sa forme masculine, et est plutôt bien dotée. Parce que ses vêtements sont ceux qu'il porte comme une Okama, cette apparence est peu vêtue. Cependant, malgré les changements apportés par les hormones, il est toujours incroyablement grand et fait au moins deux fois, voire trois fois la taille de l'officier de Impel Down Sadi. Lorsque Sanji rencontra Ivankov pour la première fois, il dit que c'est exactement son type de femme. Celui-ci ira même jusqu'à en saigner du nez en voyant sa poitrine, mais sera horrifié lorsqu'elle redeviendra un homme grâce à son fruit du démon. Dans différents flashbacks où il apparaît aux cotés de Dragon, Iva est vu portant un manteau, ainsi qu'une sorte de chemise hawaïenne, et sans sa couronne. Dans l'animé, quand Iva se transforme en femme, il garde sa voix d'homme, contrairement aux autres personnages qui sont modifiés par ses pouvoirs. Sa prime est inconnue mais on sait qu'elle doit s'élever à plus de 100 000 000 de Berries, puisqu'il a été emprisonné au niveau 5 d'Impel Down. On peut penser que cette dernière a très certainement augmentée suite aux incidents d'Impel Down et de Marineford. De plus, lorsque Kuma en tant que Pacifista PX-0 identifie Ivankov, il le reconnaît grâce à une photo où on le voit en tant que femme, ce qui laisse supposer que la photo sur son avis de recherche est celle de lui en femme.thumb|Visage d'Ivankov Personnalité Comme un stéréotype Okama, Ivankov est un homme efféminée. Il a aussi une tendance à mettre "buru" à la fin d'une phrase et prononce les mots "Watashi" et "Anata" avec un "va" au début (vatashi et vanata). Il a également parfois tendance à proclamer l'exact opposé d'une déclaration qu'il vient de dire, laissant les gens y croire avant de corriger : c'est son sens de l'humour (comme lorsqu'il dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être appelé " grosse bouse", avant d'annoncer qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être appelé ainsi). Il est à noter, -pour ne pas être pointilleux, - que lorsque quelqu'un utilise un suffixe honorifique (-sama), un suffixe masculin normal (-san) ou bien féminin (-chan), cela lui va tout aussi bien. Luffy l'appelle d'ailleurs "Iva-chan" tandis que ses subordonnés Okama l'appellent "Ivan-san" ou "Ivan-sama". Suivant la voie des Okama, il accorde à l'amitié et aux engagements une valeur plus grande que tout. Il semble trouver une grande motivation à aider ses amis et ses subordonnés, et est prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour leur bien, comme on le voit lorsqu'il se mit dans une rage folle contre Kuma, voyant que ce dernier avait attaqué ses « choupinous ». Il croit aussi que les gens devraient être ce qu'ils veulent être, que ce soit un homme, une femme ou un Okama. Il est très fort et très ouvert, voire pervers, sur ses idéaux. Il ne se soucie pas des objections d'autres personnes sur ses actions; il transforma même un homme qui essaya de le tuer en une femme car il avait auparavant déclaré qu'il s'opposait aux mœurs d'Ivankov (Suite à cela, l'homme devenu femme fut tellement gêné qu'il s'enfuit aussitôt après). Ivankov affirme également que malgré ce qu'on dit de lui, ce n'est pas un bon samaritain et qu'il n'aide pas n'importe qui. Toutefois, il reconnaît avoir été touché par les paroles d'amitié et d'espoir de Luffy et considère alors que sa vie vaut la peine d'être épargnée. Il pense que les «miracles» ne viennent que pour ceux qui n'abandonnent jamais, qu'il y a aussi des gens qui choisissent de ne pas compter sur les autres pour vivre, et estime que ces derniers ne sont pas dignes d'être sauvés. Après quoi, il questionne toujours les gens qu'il a sauvé sur leur «volonté de vivre». En outre, il semble être perspicace et être capable de diagnostiquer les conditions de santé d'une personne en ne les observant que quelques instants. Ivankov est aussi capable d'estimer le "prix" à payer pour celui qui souhaite recourir aux pouvoir de son Fruit du Démon. Il est également très observateur et arrive rapidement à cerner les gens, ainsi celui-ci a été capable de deviner que Dragon avait de la famille sur East Blue lorsque celui-ci se trouvait avec lui sur un balcon. Avant sa rencontre avec Luffy, il n'a pas exprimé d'intérêt à vouloir sortir de prison. Il a déclaré vouloir s'échapper lorsque Dragon et les révolutionnaires reverseraient le Gouvernement Mondial. Toutefois, lorsque Ivankov appris que Luffy était le fils du Dragon, il a décidé d'aider Luffy à sauver Ace, compte tenu de son devoir envers son « camarade », Dragon. Plus tard il rentra dans une colère noire lorsque Kuma ne l'eut pas reconnu et avant qu'il n'apprenne que celui-ci avait été entièrement transformé en Pacifista, affirmant par la même occasion que personne ne pouvait oublier son visage. Il tend également à appeler les gens par leur nom, surnom ou caractéristique suivi de "boy" (par exemple il appelle Mr 2 Bon Kurei "Bon-boy» et Crocodile "Croco-boy"). Iva crie souvent "Hee Haw !" (Dans la traduction Shonen Jump, il crie "Yeehaaa !"). Comme d'autres personnages dans One Piece, Ivankov a son propre style de rire "Mmmfufufu !" Relations Révolutionnaires et Okamas thumb|left|Iva et Dragon Monkey D. Dragon Ivankov semble avoir une relation étroite avec son chef, Monkey D. Dragon, il est fidèle au sein du groupe des révolutionnaires. En fait, Iva à l'habitude de regarder Dragon scruter la direction d'East Blue lorsque le vent souffle, en précisant que Dragon souffre peut être du mal du pays. Cependant, alors qu'il sait ceci, il semble ne rien connaître sur la famille Dragon, jusqu'à ce que son fils Luffy lui parle. Même quand ils ont sauvé des personnes de Grey Terminal, Iva n'avait aucune idée que Dragon était né au royaume de Goa. Ivankov a un sens de la camaraderie tellement fort au point qu'en dépit d'être un prisonnier, sa loyauté reste sans faille et il ne doute pas que Dragon viendra le sauver. Ivankov a même déclaré que la seule raison pour laquelle il reste toujours dans la prison, c'est qu'il attend tout simplement son heure, attendant le bon moment, celui où Dragon frappe à nouveau, alors seulement il sortirait d'Impel Down pour rejoindre Dragon, une notion qui s'est accéléré après avoir appris que Luffy était le fils de dragon, et la possibilité qu'Ace l'était aussi (il apprendra le lien parental entre Ace et Roger par Luffy dans le bateaux les menant à Marineford peu après Sengoku la révélé au monde entier). Inazuma Iva est très proche d'Inazuma qui est son "ami" selon ses propres mots. Il s'inquiète de sa santé thumb|Iva et Inazuma (femme)après leur évasion d'Impel Down, et le décrit comme un membre "indispensable" aux révolutionnaires. Inazuma a les mêmes sentiments pour Ivankov. Il est également important pour le royaume de Kamabaka où il rentrera avec Iva après la guerre. Amis / Alliés / Partenaires Bon Clay (Mr. 2) Bon Clay est lui aussi un okama et est un grand admirateur d'Ivankov. Il le rencontrera dans la prison d'Impel Down et lui en permettra de s'en évader en se sacrifiant pour ouvrir les portes maritimes. Il deviendra le nouveau roi de NewComer Land après Iva. Monkey D. Luffy Ils se sont rencontrés dans l'Arc d'Impel Down. Tout d'abord elle le soignera car ce dernier était tout proche de la mort à cause du poison de Magellan. Quand Ivankov a appris que Luffy était le fils de Dragon, il a tout de suite insisté pour l'aider à sauver son frère Ace que ça soit dans la prison que lors de la Bataille de MarineFord. Sanji Ivankov a rencontré Sanji et se méfie en raison de son affiche dessinée voulu, affirmant qu'il pourrait être un espion pour le gouvernement. Il aime aussi le tourmenter en laissant entendre qu'il lui prêter un navire et de dire qu'il ne sera pas. Il lui donne cependant Sanji un défi afin qu'il puisse obtenir les recettes de la Cuisine d'attaque et un navire après ces deux ans ce qu'il fera. Monkey D. Dragon Dragon et Ivankov sont tous les deux membres de l'armée révolutionnaire et sont des amis proches. Cependant, il ne sait pratiquement rien sur lui, il ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils ni même ou il est né. Il était même persuadé que Dragon allait le sauver d'Impel Down et ça serait à ce moment là qu'il s'enfuirait. Juste au moment où Luffy arrive et il voudra avec lui sauver Ace. Inazuma Comme Ivankov, Inazuma fait partie des révolutionnaires et a été capturé puis enfermé à Impel Down. C'est aussi un Okama. Les membres de l'armée révolutionnaire Ivankov est membre de l'armée révolutionnaire. Les Newcomer Land Durant son séjour à Impel Down, Ivankov est devenu le/la dirigeant/e des prisonniers disparus du 5ème cercle, les newcomer land. Ils l'ont volontiers suivi lors de l'évasion d'Impel Down et lors de la grande bataille de MarineFord. Bartholomew Kuma Ivankov était un vieil ami de Bartholomew Kuma, car tous deux faisaient partie de l'armée révolutionnaire. Ivankov semble très bien connaître Kuma, comme le prouve son commentaire au sujet de la haine de Kuma envers le Gouvernement Mondial. Crocodile Ivankov semble bien connaître Crocodile puisqu'il détient un secret le concernant, secret visiblement lourd au vu de la réaction de Crocodile lorsque ce dernier le menace de le révéler s'il tente quoique ce soit lors de l'évasion d'Impel Down. Jinbei Jinbei et la reine du royaume des travestis se sont liés d'amitié lors de la grande évasion d'Impel Down provoquée par Luffy. Ils se disputent déjà comme de vieux amis durant la bataille de Marineford ! Ennemis Gouvernement Mondial Il déteste le gouvernement mondial pour avoir transformer un de ses plus grands amis (Bartholomew Kuma est devenu 100% cyborg) Marine Il combat des soldats de la Marine pour aider Luffy à sauver son frère Ace. Le personnel d'Impel Down Ils essayèrent de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il combattit avec facilité Sadi-chan. Il affronta Magellan pour diminuer son avancé ainsi les autres prisonniers gagnèrent du temps pour s'enfuir. Il fit semblant à Magellan qu'il avait été vaincu. Avec cette ruse, il réussit à lui échapper. Les sept grands corsaires Ils ont l'obligation de combattre les pirates ainsi que les révolutionnaires qui sont les grands ennemis du gouvernement mondial. Bartholomew Kuma (100% cyborg) est devenu un de ses ennemis car il ne le reconnaît plus et est une marionnette du gouvernement. Aptitudes et Compétences Ivankov est un être très puissant. En effet, il est un commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire, le plus fort des okamas et le maître du New kama kenpo (il s'apparente à Jinbei avec son Karaté Amphibien). Il est également la chef d'une puissante armée d'okamas. Il dit tranquillement qu'il s'évadera d'Impel Down lorsque les révolutionnaires renverseront le Gouvernement Mondial. Il est capable de combattre d'égal à égal avec le corsaire Bartholomew Kuma, et de ressortir indemne de ses rayons pacifista, ce qui dénote d'une endurance surhumaine. Il est également doté d'une force surhumaine, qu'il soit homme ou femme, comme le montre son combat contre Sadi. Son style de combat se fonde sur son fruit du démon et surtout sur le New Kama Kenpo : une version améliorée du Kama kenpo (ou travelo punch) de Bon Clay. On peut aussi dire que son style de combat est assez "évaporé", car il passe la moitié de son temps à faire des gags, ou encore parfois à foncé sur l'adversaire, négligeant un peu sa défense. Iva semble également avoir des connaissances assez poussée en matière de médecine, pouvant diagnostiquer les conditions de santé d'une personne en l'observant quelques instants; Iva est aussi capable d'estimer le "prix" à payer pour celui qui recours aux pouvoir de son Fruit du Démon. De plus, Iva porte constamment une épaisse, très épaisse couche de maquillage qui fait office de "casque" et qui est capable de le protéger contre le poison très corrosif de Magellan ou le magma d'Akainu. Cependant ce masque est à usage unique ! Fruit du Démon Ivankov a mangé le Horu Horu no Mi ou Fruit des Hormones, un Fruit du Démon de type Parameciaframe|Emporio Female Hormones qui lui permet d'injecter n'importe quelle dose de n'importe qu'elle hormone. Il (ou elle) peut changer le sexe d'une personne, accentuer la croissance (ex: grossir sa tête...). Il peut même donner de l'énergie en plus. Cette sorte de "dopage" à des effets secondaires et se révèle extrêmement difficile à supporter pour le corps, c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas l'utiliser sur son ami Inazuma. Il peut également utiliser des hormones guérisseuses, mais celles-ci enlèvent dix ans d'espérance de vie, elle n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère... Cette aptitude du type Paramecia lui permet, grâce au bout de ses doigts transformés en aiguillons, par exemple de les faire changer de sexe, d'atténuer leur fatigue ou de les soigner. Cette capacité explique principalement pourquoi Ivankov est surnommé "La Faiseuse de Miracles". Il peut également se transformer lui-même, en femme tout d'abord, forme sous laquelle il a une allure plus "humaine" (sa forme masculine étant grossière et "super deformed") et sous laquelle il semble également plus habile et puissant en combat rapproché, mais également de faire grossir sa tête, atout non négligeable car l'arme principale d'Ivankov sont ses clins d’œil grâce auxquels il peut renvoyer des obus. Newkama Kenpo thumb|left|237px|New Kama Kenpo C'est le style dont Ivankov est le maître et qui est utilisé par les reste de ses okamas. S'apparentant à du karaté, le New kama kenpo semble être une version améliorée du travelo punch de Bon Clay (en effet, les coups d'Iva semblent être plus puissant, bien que sa taille et sa musculature peuvent en être cause). Cette technique a été capable de blesser et Magellan et de mettre Sanji KO. Les différentes attaques qu'utilisent Iva ressemblent donc au travelo punch de Bon Clay mais elles sont plus axés vers la cosmétique et la chirurgie esthétique. L'attaque la plus prisée par Iva est le Death Wink, qui consiste en un clin d'oeil qui provoque une puissante bourrasque rose. Elle peut avoir l'air ridicule mais est puissante, comme le reste des techniques du New Kama Kenpo. Attaques *'Death Wink' : (Clin d'Oeil Mortel) Une puissante bourrasque d'air projetée par un clin d’œil, capable de renvoyer un obus ou de contrer les attaques des Pacifista. *'Hell Wink' : Death Wink dont la puissance a été augmentée par une injection d'hormones de croissance faciale. *'Ganmen Spectrum' : (Spectre Facial) Ivankov tourne sur lui même très vite et crée des reflets de sa tête tout autour de lui. thumb|280px|Galaxy Wink *'Galaxy Wink' (Clin d'oeil galactique) : Plusieurs Death Wink lançés après un''' Spectrum facial. (technique capable de repousser un Pacifista). *'''Newkama Kenpo : 44 no Aesthe Ogi - Mudade Shori Ken' '(44 arcanes trancendentales du Newkama Kenpô - Choc Epilatoire Fatal) : Une série de coups puissants portés très rapidement avec le bout des doigts. (Utilisé contre Magellan). *'Kick '(animé seulement) : Un puissant coup de pied, cette technique n'a pas de nom. Elle est capable de repousser un pacifista (PX-0). *'Newkama Kenpo : 44 no Aesthe Ogi - Laser Chiryo Ken' '(animé seulement) (44 arcanes transcendentales du Newkama Kenpô - Poing-laser Chirurgical) Ivankov sort les "aiguilles" de ses doigts et exécute une série de mouvement qui découpe ce qui se trouve devant à la manière d'un laser chirurgical. Cette technique est assez forte pour découper de la roche, cependant lorsqu'Ivankov l'utilisa sur Akainu, ses "aiguilles" (qu'il appelle ses ongles) se mirent à fondre à cause du magma d'Akainu. *'Newkama Kenpo : 44 no Aesthe Ogi - Shibo Kyuin Ken '''(animé seulement) (44 arcanes transcendentales du Newkama Kenpô - Lip-O-Succion): Ivankov tourne sur lui même et fonce tête et bouche première sur son ennemi pour l'embrasser. On ne connaît pas le but exact de cette technique, car elle fut stoppée par Akainu. Histoire Passé Légende parmi les Okama, Emporio Ivankov est la reine du royaume Kamabacca, un pays uniquement peuplé de travelos. Ivankov est aussi un révolutionnaire et fait partie des proches de Dragon. La Reine dispose du pouvoir du Horu Horu no Mi lui permettant de produire des hormones qui peuvent remodeler et restructurer un être vivant, allant jusqu'à changer un homme en femme et inversement. Emprisonnée à Impel Down, la prison sous-marine suite à ses activités, Ivankov finit par disparaître comme pas mal d'autres prisonniers. Cachée dans un réseau de tunnels creusé par un détenu possédant un fruit du Démon, elle reconstituera son royaume et convertira de nombreux détenus en Okama! Arc Impel Down Aidant le fils de Dragon à s'évader de la Grande Prison Emporio Ivankov rencontrera Luffy après qu'Inazuma ait sauvé ce dernier ainsi que Mr. 2. La reine des Okama soignera le Chapeau de Paille en évacuant tout le poison contenu dans son corps. Après avoir appris que Luffy était le fils de son ami Dragon, Ivankov se fera un devoir de l'aider à sauver Ace et ordonnera à ses Okama de se rassembler pour la grande évasion.thumb|300px|Évasion des prisonniers d'Impel Down Dans leur course-poursuite vers la liberté, Iva affrontera la terrible Sadi dans un duel que remportera la Reine des Okama. Elle tentera aussi de stopper Magellan, mais ne pourra que gagner du temps. Hors-course pendant un moment, Iva parviendra pourtant à rejoindre les autres détenus et à tous les propulser hors d'Impel Down pour être sauvés au final par des requin-baleines appelés par Jinbei. Guerre à Marineford Débarquant de manière inattendue à Marineford en pleine bataille entre la Marine et les forces d'Edward Newgate, Ivankov épaulera Luffy pour atteindre son frère. Elle croisera en chemin Bartholomew Kuma qui l'attaquera alors même qu'ils sont amis. Essayant de le raisonner, Ivankov apprendra de Don Quichotte Doflamingo que le Corsaire n'est plus qu'un jouet du Gouvernement Mondial totalement dépourvu de volonté. Il n'en faudra pas plus à la reine des Okama pour mettre une raclée à Kuma et lui rappeler la crainte qu'elle inspire. Finalement, après le fiasco de Marineford, Ivankov parviendra à s'enfuir avec ses Okama à bord d'un navire de la Marine et confiera le destin de Luffy à Jinbei, Boa Hancock et le mystérieux Trafalgar Law. Il est temps de rejoindre le royaume des Travelos après de longues années d'absence. Post-Marineford Enfin de retour dans son royaume, Iva rencontrera un homme prétendant être Sanji la Jambe Noire mais sans être l'homme de l'avis de recherche. D'abord persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un espion en voulant à Luffy, Ivankov ne fera pas confiance à cet énergumène qui essaiera de prendre un navire par la force... sans y parvenir. Finalement Iva choisira de lui dire où est Luffy étant donné que ce dernier donnera des nouvelles de lui via le journal. Puis Ivankov recevra un appel de Dragon et les deux révolutionnaires s'entretiendront sur la filiation de Luffy, ainsi que du changement de Bartholomew Kuma. Après que Sanji se soit calmé suite à l'article du journal, ce dernier découvrira la "cuisine d'attaque", un art culinaire Okama capable de renforcer le corps par la nourriture. Mais Ivankov refusera d'apprendre cet art à un étranger, sauf s'il décide de devenir lui-même okama! Devant le refus obstiné du cuistot de devenir quelque chose d'autre qu'un homme aimant plus que tout les femmes, la reine acceptera de lui livrer ce secret s'il parvient à vaincre les 99 maîtres de l'Okama Kenpo. S'il perd, il deviendra un Okama. 2 ans plus tard Ivankov est vu après l'ellipse avec une tasse de café, en train de lire un journal dans son royaume parlant du retour de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Une grosse prime est arrivé sur sa tête, pour s'être évadé de la prison et avoir participé à la guerre. Batailles Principales * Emporio Ivankov Vs Bellett = Victoire * Emporio Ivankov, Luffy et Inazuma Vs Gardes d'Impel Down et l'Unité Loup = Victoire * Emporio Ivankov Vs Blue Gorillas = Victoire * Emporio Ivankov Vs Sadi = Victoire * Emporio Ivankov Vs Magellan = Défaite * Emporio Ivankov Vs Bartholomew Kuma (PX-0) = Interrompu * Emporio Ivankov, Luffy, Jinbei et Inazuma Vs Marines = Victoire * Emporio Ivankov et Inazuma Vs Akainu = Défaite * Emporio Ivankov Vs Sanji = Victoire Galerie Futilités L'apparence de Iva est en grande partie inspirée du Docteur Frank N. Furter, du film The Rocky Horror Picture Show sorti en 1975. On retrouvera certaines similitudes entre les deux personnages : *L'un arbore des cheveux bleus et un maquillage noir tandis que l'autre porte un maquillage bleu et des cheveux noirs. *Tout deux portent au ras du cou un collier aux perles épaisses. *Ils portent tous deux un porte-jarretelles et des gants, ainsi qu'une tenue proche du corps. *L'entrée d'Ivankov et du Dr Frank-N-Furter se fait de la même façon. (Ils arrivent du bout de la pièce pour se rendre sur une scène et se mettent à chanter). *Le fait qu'Ivankov appelle ceux qu'il apprécie ses "candies", dans la version japonaise, est une référence à une chanson du "Rocky Horror Picture Show". Dans la chanson "Sweet Travestite", Frank-N-Furter dit "He thought you were the '''candy man", littéralement "Il pensait que vous étiez le marchand de bonbons". *Dans les SBS, il est dit que dans la grande chevelure d'Ivankov, sous la couronne, il y a la suite à 5 000 et qu'on peut habiter dedans. Références Liens Externes Navigation du Site en:Emporio Ivankov Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Travesti Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Révolutionnaires Catégorie:Alliés de Barbe Blanche Catégorie:Utilisateurs des Fruits du Démon Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Paramecia Catégorie:Alliés du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Supporters du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Évadés d'Impel Down